


Elope

by TheRedWulf



Series: Jaimsa One Shots [15]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eloping, F/M, Family, Fluff, Jaimsa, Marriage, Married Couple, Modern Era, Papa Tywin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Jaime and Sansa break their news to the Great Lion...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Sansa Stark, Jaime Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Jaimsa One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428883
Comments: 48
Kudos: 197





	Elope

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece for the 1,000 Words or less challenge! More modern Jaimsa! Don't act like y'all don't like it! ;) 
> 
> Really this is just for more Papa Tywin, because that is best Tywin. :) 
> 
> A reminder, this series is where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 word or less vignettes. This is turning out to be more difficult than I had anticipated, as I tend to ramble on. This series will include multiple pairings, universes etc., and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. I do my best to create lovely photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy them.

Jaime’s eyes found his father the moment he stepped inside the palatial Lannisport estate that was Casterly Rock. The Great Lion was in his study as usual, seated at the great mahogany desk that made him more like a sitting president than loving father. 

“Jaime, what a surprise” Tywin smoothly stood and Jaime steeled himself, swallowing a lump of emotion as he stepped further into the foyer and the woman holding onto Jaime’s hand came into view. “And...Miss. Stark” Tywin raised a brow, leonin eyes locking on their joined hands. 

“Father” Jaime replied, standing tall in the face of Tywin Lannister’s cold stare. He’d seen it so many times throughout his life that the look did little to intimidate him anymore and today he refused to be intimidated at all. He'd figured that showing up at Casterly Rock with Sansa wouldn’t necessarily please the Great Lion, it was the news they brought that he was bracing himself for. 

“What brings you two all the way to the Rock? It is quite a drive from the city” Tywin asked, his eyes finally moving from their hands. 

“We came to tell you, before you heard it from someone else” Jaime took a deep breath. “We’ve eloped.” 

“Have you now” Tywin’s voice went colder than the Far North. 

“We have” Jaime said, feeling Sansa’s hand gently squeeze his. She knew that his relationship with his Father was strained at best, and like so many other things about him, she understood it without it having to be said. She just _knew_. 

“Are you pregnant?” Tywin’s eyes moved to Sansa. 

“No” she said simply, not offering further detail and Jaime could tell by the angle of her jaw that she refused to cower from his Father. His proud, strong woman.

“You were drunk?” 

“No,” she countered. Several tense minutes passed and Jaime braced himself for an argument but all he received was a scoff. 

“A Stark, Jaime, _really_ ” Tywin shook his head and crossed the study to pour himself two fingers of the scotch that he always kept on the sideboard. 

“She’s not a Stark--not anymore” Jaime corrected. 

“Of course” Tywin sipped from the crystal tumbler. As he swallowed, he swirled the liquid in the glass, eyes raking over Sansa’s person in a bold examination that he didn’t even bother to hide. “I suppose it could have been worse, could have been your wild Sister--” 

“Excuse me--” 

“You’ll do for a Lannister, I suppose” Tywin continued, unbothered by her interruption. 

“Oh, ‘I’ll do’?” Sansa repeated his words, Jaime could tell by her tone that she was about to tear the Great Lion apart. He admired many things about his Sansa, her strength and passion being amongst them, and he knew she would defend their marriage to her last breath. Just as he would. “Let me tell you something, _Tywin_ , while you have made your high expectations of Jaime well-known, if you were to put aside your biases against my family, you’d realize I am not some Northern Neanderthal!”

“Bias” he chuckled. “Your Father and his ‘honor’ cost the Lannisters a great deal, so please, do not paint yourself as ‘Romeo & Juliet’ in all this.” 

“A great deal of _money_ , most of which Robert Baratheon was responsible for. But not everything is about money” she shook her head, her voice going soft. “Surely you can understand that?” Tywin was quiet for several moments, occasionally sipping his scotch before he finally spoke. 

“Miss. Stark—“

“Mrs. Lannister” Jaime interjected. 

“Right” Tywin set his now empty glass aside. “Mrs. Lannister, I suppose all I can do now is welcome you to the family.” 

“I would agree” Sansa smirked. “Play nice, Tywin, and I will let you spoil your Grandchildren— you know, the heirs you're always demanding.” Her teasing words were met with silence for several moments and then he burst out laughing, shaking his head as he refilled his whisky glass and then two additional tumblers, handing them each one. 

“Congratulations,” he raised his glass and they all clinked, sharing a toast before drinking.

“Papa! Papa!” Jaime laughed as his eldest son bolted towards Papa Tywin the second his little legs hit the driveway. He watched as Tywin scooped up six-year-old Gerrold, who was chattering on happily. Turning away from the familiar scene, he helped their middle child from her car seat. 

“Is Papa here?” Joanna—little Jo, asked softly, still coming awake from her impromptu nap. 

“He is, baby girl” Jaime settled her on his hip and closed the SUV door. Walking to the front of the car, he met Sansa who held the baby carrier that contained the sleeping form of their youngest child, Catya. Unlike her older siblings, Catya was more Tully than Lannister or Stark, and the image of her Mother. 

“You’re late” Tywin smirked at Sansa before he kissed her cheek, Gerrold still yammering on about the events of the day in Tywin’s arms. 

“Oh hush, you old badger” Sansa smiled. 

“Jaime” Tywin shook his hand. At the sight of Papa Tywin, Jo leaned out to grab him, nearly knocking Jaime off balance until she was settled on Tywin’s hip. 

“Here” Jaime took Catya’s carrier from Sansa, knowing that she was still recovering from Catya’s birth a fortnight ago. 

“Thank you” Sansa quickly kissed him and they followed Tywin inside, chuckling at the two golden lions who seemed insistent on talking his ear off. 

Years ago they had walked up these same steps to break the news of their elopement to the ‘Great Lion’ and while they were nervous, they knew it was the right thing to do. Now, they made the trek with their three children, their reward for the love they'd found together. In spite of their feuding families. He’d known shortly after meeting her that Sansa was the one for him and he was fortunate that she thought the same of him. 

“Puppy!” Jaime heard the kids yell and he looked to Sansa. 

“Oh no” she muttered. 

Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
